Hinata's guilty pleasure
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Hinata likes to gossip. She likes to knows everyone secrets but only Naruto has the best secret from her. Slight ShikaIno, SasuSaku


**Hey readers. Just cooked this up, I hope you all like it.**

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Hinata guilty pleasure**

Every girl has a guilty pleasure and that is gossiping.

It doesn't matter how you were raised or the group of friends you had, there is always gossip and it's the girls job to tell each other, although admitting it was never an option.

And Hinata wasn't the exception.

She had always liked to know everyone's business, it brought her some kind of comfort to know that she wasn't the only one with a complicated life.

Not everyone knew about the pale girl's guilty pleasure, in fact no one ever dreamed about Hinata gossiping ever but when her group of girlfriend came together to gossip, Hinata always had the juiciest stories.

"I heard that Shikamaru was dating Temari of the sand" Sakura gossiped one day over coffee.

The girls; Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten, would gather once a week to get together and talk.

"I heard otherwise" The shy Hyuga said, as she sat back and smiled slyly.

"What did you hear?" Ino said with a slight edge.

"Hear?" Hinata asked. "Who said anything about hearing?" She giggled.

"Oh my god! You saw him with someone?" Tenten asked, as she scooted closer.

Hinata nodded which made both Tenten and Sakura squeal. "Who was he with?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I don't quite know her name, but I do know she is blonde and has been his friend since forever" Hinata said.

The two girls stood in silence as they ran some name and faces through their heads until they realized the only knew two blondes their age and one of them was a boy.

"INO?!" Sakura yelled as she and Tenten turned towards the blushing blonde haired girl.

"Is it true?" Tenten asked.

"Of course it's true" Hinata said slightly frowning. "I saw them almost doing it in front of me poor virgin eyes!" Hinata sigh dramatically. "Seriously though, you guys should keep yourself more private" She said after a moment making the poor girl blush even more.

This caused for the other two girls to erupt in a fit of giggles. "Oh my god Hinata, I don't know how you do it but you always manage to get the best details" Sakura said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes as her giggles quiet down.

"It pays to be so quiet" Hinata smiled sweetly.

It was true, since Hinata was so quiet people barely notice her around and so she got most of the secret but like a good gossiper Hinata followed only one rule, she only told her closest girlfriends, after all she didn't want to ruin the reputation she had gain over the years.

Even though she had changed. She had more confidence now, she now spoke her mind when she thought it needed to be heard and made herself known, that is except with one person.

Naruto Uzumaki. Who was still the love of her life.

Even thought she had given up the thought of ever being with Naruto, she couldn't help but feel weak and dizzy whenever he was near. After all she had told him her feelings but the moment had been erased, it was like it had never happened. Neither of them repeated or mention the moment when she told him she loved him.

What she didn't know was that after all those years, after she confessed, Naruto began to notice her and pretty soon he was feeling something for her but whenever he tried to be near her, she would turn around and leave or would say hello and then leave. It was almost as if she was avoiding him.

He didn't know what do until…

"Geez Ino, pretty soon Hinata will take your title as the gossip queen" Sakura laugh one day that team 7 and team 10 were schedule to train together.

Ino and Sakura had just finished training and so had Choji and Naruto. Sai and Shikamaru were still training along with Sasuke who had gotten back a year before.

"What are you girls talking about?" Naruto intervened after hearing his crush's name. "Hinata is not one of those girls" He defended her.

Both female looked at each other and chuckled. "You really don't know Hinata if you even think that's true" Sakura said.

"Yeah! Hinata likes secrets" Ino said.

As soon as the words left Ino's lips, Naruto began to wonder and calculate. His eyes were unfocused, it was like he wasn't even there with them anymore.

"Uh… Naruto?" Sakura asked worriedly as she waved her hand in front of his unfocussed eyes.

"I think he went into shock" Ino said, taking a step closer towards him to examine him.

"I got it!" Naruto suddenly screamed making both female jump back screaming bloody murder, which made the other three males that had been previously training to stop.

"Ino" "Sakura" Both Shikamaru and Sasuke yelled quickly running towards the girls aid.

"What happened Ino?" Shikamaru asked, once he was beside her, checking to see if she was ok.

"Stupid Naruto!" Both girls screamed as they watched the blonde male run down the road oblivious to the mess he had just caused.

"Baka…." Sasuke said under his breath as he tried to get his heart to calm down once again.

Far down the road Hinata walked back to her house after a long day of training with her team and her cousins team. Although it had been brutal to train with her cousin all day, she felt her Byakugan growing stronger.

"HINATA!" She heard someone yelled her name, startling her slightly.

"Naruto?" She asked herself as she watched the blonde male running towards her. For a moment she consider turning around and walking away, to avoid the dizzy feeling she always got but he had already seen her and called her name and in an effort of not being rude she convinced herself to stay.

When Naruto finally reached her, he grinned at her and waved not being able to say anything from being out of breath from his run.

"What is Naruto?" Hinata asked, after she waited for him to catch his breath.

"I have a secret for you Hinata" He whispered loud enough for her to hear, as he placed his hand on the corner of his mouth as if he was protecting his secret from everyone else.

She thought about brushing him off and walking away but the curiosity got the best of her and she leaned somewhat closer.

"Come closer Hinata, I don't want anyone else to know" He whispered once again and she leaned even closer, until her face touched the corner of his hand.

Ready to hear the secret Naruto was about to tell her, she waited. What she didn't expect was Naruto's lips on her.

They only lingered on her for a few seconds before he leaned back and grinded at her. She followed suit while touching her lips with the tips of her fingers. "I like you Hinata-chan" He said sweetly, still wearing a proud grin on his lips.

And then the dizzy feeling began to control her and before she knew it she was fainting.

Although she had fainted and had to convince Naruto that he had kissed her correctly, it was the best secret Hinata had ever heard.

* * *

**Please review/follow/favorite**


End file.
